Malevolent
by Shedauwz
Summary: Awoken, he was used. Fighting, he broke free. Enraged, he destroyed. He is the experiment gone wrong. He is their worst nightmare.


_**A/N: **Yo! So, here I am with another fic. Again, eh? Well, yeah, technically, this isn't just my own fic. **Deveroux7**(Formerly known as **Roxas.97**) and I have decided to write a collab fic together. He is in charge of Gajeel while I am in charge of Natsu. Now, this is only Natsu's prologue, as in it isn't the actual story. **Deveroux** will publish Gajeel's prologue as well. Gajeel's part is called **Hazard**._

_The actual story will be called **Malevolent Hazard **and it will be published on **Dev's** account, so... if any of you guys are actually interested in this little project we have going on, please do go check out his part. The full story should be published around... no, you know what, I'm not going to give you a concrete date because life has developed a tendency to fuck me over. So yeah._

_A link to **Dev's** story/Gajeel's prologue: /s/9069826/1/_

* * *

_**Malevolent**_

* * *

A white flash of light made him slow the opening of his eyes; it felt as if they hadn't been opened for a long, long time. That was what he was subjected to every time he had to wake up; the blinding light that made him feel as if he had been sleeping for years, although it had only been over two hours since his last session. It wasn't like he remembered it though, no, he wasn't supposed to remember. He knew that they wiped his memory after each session. Weirdly enough, those were the only thoughts those guys dressed in white couldn't take from his mind; the defensive instinct in his mind that screamed suspicion.

Just as his onyx eyes got their first flash of light he had to instantly shut them again. He squirmed slightly, feeling the strange liquid entering him from the tubes that were injected into his body. He felt warmth overflowing him; the warmth that meant his body was fully awoken. He felt a force pull him roughly out of his resting place, forcing the tubes that were injected into him out of his form, causing minor wounds to scar his body before they healed up almost instantly. He fell forward to his knees, the sound of liquid splashing against the ground resounding through the wide completely white room he was in.

He coughed roughly, his arms and knees on the metal floor as he struggled to keep himself from fainting. He shook his head frantically, trying his best to stabilize his breathing. This was what he hated the most; the process of waking up always was the most tiring, unlike the stupid trials these people made him go through; them being easy was the only thing he managed to remember.

Feeling his breathing stabilize itself, the man dared to try opening his eyes again. The same flash of white littered his eyesight, causing him to snarl slightly in annoyance. He put all of his energy into keeping his eyes open so his eyes adjusted to his extremely bright surroundings. Slowly, his vision had started fixing itself. It went from blindingly white to slightly blurry but visible in around twenty seconds, he counted. Finally, his eyesight fixed itself completely, allowing the man to look around these familiar surroundings. A wide and almost five story high room; every one of its walls, ceiling and floor included, were completely white, no discerning feature on the surface to help him identify where he was.

He slowly stood up, careful not to stumble due to the lightheadedness that never relented. Suddenly, bright lights from each direction illuminated him, causing him to cover his eyes since they were still sensitive from being woken up.

The man managed to see a single large window like object on one of the walls and a figure standing behind it, "Subject two." A robotic female's voice boomed, causing him to look around, but to no avail; not even speakers could be visible in the completely covered room, "Do you remember your name and age?"

He turned back to the glass wall and snarled at the shadow of a person standing on the other side, "No." He replied angrily before coughing, feeling his throat had dried up to the point of actually hurting. He lied saying that he didn't know who he was; of course, he was just telling them what they wanted to hear. They wanted to know if the drug that was erasing his memory was still working and he had no intention to give away the fact that it wasn't. Well, it was, but not to its full extent. His name was Natsu Dragneel, twenty years old. The man was of average height and a lean build; his muscles were toned and were considerably large for his build. He had bright pink hair spiked in every direction, a few bangs covering his forehead and coming down on his pointy black eyes.

The lights were suddenly turned off, causing his vision to blacken before his eyes slowly grew accustomed to the normal lighting. They were satisfied with his answer, Natsu guessed. He rubbed his eyelids before opening his constantly abused eyes yet again, seeing that a pair of double doors had been opened. He stepped forward, guessing that this was the first test of the day… or hour; he didn't even know what time it was, not to mention the date.

He stepped forward and went through the doorway, finding himself in a corridor that strangely resembled what he could tell was a hospital. He didn't know how he knew; it was simply engraved in his subconscious. The pinkette shivered slightly, finally realizing that he was only dressed in lower underwear and that he was completely wet from sleeping in a holding capsule, adding to the cold. He saw a hangar on which a white coat was hung. He grabbed it and draped it around himself, sighing in content as he felt the cold slowly go away.

Natsu slowly made his way through the corridor, looking around the many wards surrounding his path. After a few minutes of just walking, something clicked in his mind. Danger. Looking to the front, he noticed multiple horizontal red lines forming and rapidly heading towards him. He instinctively kicked one of the wheel chairs that were littering his path towards the red lines, clicking his tongue when he noticed it get cut in half. Lasers. Just great.

With a shake of his head at how plain this was, the pinkette rushed forward at great speed. He narrowed his eyes at the oncoming beams, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed one of the lights flickering rhythmically. That's the ticket. He jumped to the side as hard as he could before kicking off of the wall to his side, causing a small crack to appear on the surface from the force at which he landed and moved forward. His body maneuvered into a horizontal position in the air while he spun himself to keep his momentum as the lasers closed in on him rapidly. The flickering beam appeared and held for a few seconds, disappearing just as Natsu's spinning body was about to pass the beams and reappearing almost instantly afterwards.

He landed in a crouch, turning back to see the lasers cutting everything in their path as they went through the corridor, disappearing at its end. The pinkette sighed tiredly as he stood up and dusted himself off, groaning in annoyance when he noticed that his coat had been cut up. Suddenly, the same sensation overcame him again. He turned forward, noticing many singular lasers heading his way, each one in a different position; vertical, horizontal, diagonal, 'X' shaped, etc.

The pink haired man ran towards the beams, matching their own speed – if not exceeding it – before he dove forward just above the diagonal beam. He rolled on the ground before instantly jumping up again up above the horizontal beam. Natsu didn't let up and pushed himself to the side from the ceiling, dodging the vertical beam. He found himself stuck against the wall before he leaped from it and dove again, literally swan diving through the top panel of the 'X' laser.

Landing, he raised his head only to notice a wall of lasers heading towards him. He groaned at the fact that there was no possible way to dodge it. He glanced back and saw an air vent at the far end of the corridor; an escape route. He looked towards the lasers yet again, a blank look on his features. No way in hell was he going back that far. The pinkette turned to the left and inspected the wall to his side with his palm. Stone. The man grinned as he cocked his fist back before smashing it against the surface, effectively causing it to crack. He cocked his fist back again before sending another blow to the wall, leaving a massive hole where he landed the punch. He stepped forward through the 'door' he created and waited. After the lasers passed, the pinkette went out of the hole while whistling and returning on his way through the corridor, his hands folded behind his head.

Natsu was brought to attention when a projectile flew by him, cutting some of his hair. He glanced at the now appeared automatic machinegun turrets stationed on the walls, ceiling and floor. He groaned overdramatically in annoyance as every single turret aimed at him. He growled before he rushed forward, dodging a volley of shots heading his way. The pinkette's speed was faster than what the turrets' targeting system could follow and he easily dodged their barrages of death. Closing in on the first weapon, Natsu smashed both of his fists against the turret stationed on the floor, effectively crippling its activity before electricity cracked around it and it exploded.

He jumped up towards the turret placed on the ceiling, careful to have enough speed so the machines' targeting system couldn't catch up to him. As the pinkette reached the automation, he grabbed the weapon and pulled down, effectively dismembering it from its holding station. He smirked at the fact that it kept shooting even though it wasn't in its original place before he aimed it at the other turrets. The bullets from the turrets and the weapon he held met and crashed against one another before Natsu quickly darted to the side so it allowed the projectiles to meet the actual machines. He grimaced when the machinegun in his hands ran out of bullets and that it had only been enough to destroy two more gun stations.

His instincts flared again before he heard a beep that made him turn to the side. A turret on the ceiling had him locked onto its sights. '_Shit._' Natsu jumped towards one of the many wards surrounding the corridor, dodging a volley of bullets sent his way. He landed and kept rolling as he saw that the thing's ammo actually pierced through the stone wall and kept going for him. The pinkette clicked his tongue when one of the projectiles bruised his thigh before he lunged forward, making some distance between him and the turret's onslaught. He noticed a door at the far end of the ward and made for it, not being able to reach his full speed due to the short distance. He smashed against the door, bashing it open in the process as he never stopped, just ran.

Running from the projectiles that were slowly gaining on him, he saw glass double doors with the words 'Admissions' etched above. Natsu never stopped and ran through the door, bashing it open before he entered. He suddenly stopped when he noticed that the gunfire had ceased. Then, the usual dangerous feeling erupted in his mind again and he looked forward, noticing four figures resembling creatures that he knew the name of. Dogs. But it wasn't exactly how he remembered it either. And it didn't help that it wasn't just one of the things. The former animals had been reduced to a savage and disgusting form. Most of their fur and flesh had fallen away, revealing bone and a few organs. Their eyes were black, no pupils, just a black mass; their teeth had elongated and become slightly jagged, glistening slightly from the drool that coated them.

Natsu tsked loudly when he saw the creatures lunge at him, his eyes widening when he was unable to move his body for some reason. He watched the dogs close the distance between them before a voice boomed in his head, '_Initiate voice command: Red Rage._' It said and Natsu momentarily blacked out, as did the whole area he was in. Growling and munching sounds reverberated through the now pitch black room before the lights weakly blinked on, revealing the form the pinkette was in.

One of the creatures' fangs had dug into his shoulder from his back, another had bitten his leg, another had attached itself to his left arm and another's neck was being strangled by Natsu's right arm. The man's face was covered by his hair, his breath had slowed down and was almost inaudible, blood slowly oozing out of the wounds the creatures had inflicted upon him.

Suddenly, Natsu raised his head, revealing that his pupils had become red and his eyes were bloodshot. Soon after, Natsu squeezed the dog's neck with his palm, effectively crushing it into nothingness before throwing the dog's frail body towards one of the walls adorning the room, cracking the surface as the creature's body smashed against it. Afterwards, he grabbed the sickening creature that had attached itself to his shoulder before he flung it to the ground, causing it to smash against the concrete floor and crushing its insides as its blood littered the surroundings. Natsu stomped the dog's head with his foot, causing blood to splatter on his face.

After seeing this, the two other creatures ran a few steps back before they readied themselves to lunge again. Natsu leaned down before extending his arm and grabbing one of the previous dogs' canine teeth. He twisted it and detached it from its body. He turned around and noticed one of the two creatures that were left was running at him. It jumped upwards, aiming at Natsu's head before the pinkette crouched as a response and lifted up the tooth, cutting through the dog's stomach just as it passed through. He left the fang stuck inside the dog's belly before he grabbed its back leg at the last moment and flung it forward, smashing it against the ground.

A danger signal flared in his mind and he instinctively backhanded, effectively smashing the last dog away from him and sending it crashing into a wall to the far side of the room. The creature was about to fall to the ground before the pinkette suddenly appeared before it and his elbow bashed against its form, keeping it literally glued to the wall. Afterwards, Natsu grabbed its jaw with his bare hands and glared at the dog. He pulled upwards and downwards, ripping the upper part of its head off together with its jaw and dismembering its head from its body.

Natsu stepped back a few feet, growling slightly as all he saw was red due to the '_Red Rage_' command being activated by the same white dressed scientists that held him here. He didn't know what it was, but every time it activated, he felt himself be enraged to the point where he couldn't control himself. He raised his head, his growling only intensifying as the lights flickered around him, revealing that he had been completely covered in blood, both his own and his enemies'. The wounds adorning his body from the dogs' relentless onslaught had already started healing, the process of the regeneration of his skin tissue being plain as day to the naked eye.

A shifting sound reverberated through the room, causing the pinkette to glance back in alarm, "Natsu!" He heard a familiar voice shout before his red eyes met the black eyes of the only family he ever had. He smiled deeply as he could feel the rage that had built up inside him was slowly fading. His smile deepened at the fact that they were safe. His two sisters, Meredy and Ikaruga.

* * *

_**A reminder: **Check out **Dev's **part. I'm certain you'll like it. And wait for the real story! Follow/Fave him!_


End file.
